Guardian of the Chosen One
by lordofire
Summary: When Harry's family is taken from him, he is tasked to protect the Chosen One in a different dimension. But he is not entirely...human.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was never one to believe in something that had no proof or logic behind it, an instinct that he learned from hanging out with Hermione. She always said that. Well she _would've _said that. Harry grimaced and tears threatened to leak from his eyes as he made his way to his destination.

The prophesy had taken everything from him. Hermione and Ron's family were murdered in cold blood, by a purist fanatic and former student of Hogwarts named Gregory Goyle, who was in school with Harry. He wanted revenge for the death of Voldemort, since his family had lost a lot of their wealth because of his death and they had given up their family seats in Wizgemot. But their deaths were just the beginning of the horrors to come for him. When he herd about their deaths, Harry had headed home a fast as he could, from a job from the Ministry of Magic to wipe out a Death Eater camp near Scotland.

By the time he apperated to his house, Goyle had already arrived and had slaughtered _his _family. By the time he arrived, the house's walls were covered in blood, and their bodies littered the ground when he arrived. They obviously were anticipating his return because a large 'Welcome Home!' banner hung at the entrance, also stained with their blood. But far the most heart breaking moment was when he discovered that his beloved, 4 year old daughter had made him a drawing of their family. When he found it, it was crumpled up in her cold, dead hand. It was far from the most beautiful painting in the world, but to the last Potter it meant the world to him.

The Ministry had removed their bodies and cleaned his house of all the blood and violence, before leaving with their condolences for him. But even with all signs of violence eradicated from his house, he couldn't stay their. Not when their blood stained the walls and floors.

So, Harry left, and headed to the most mythical place in Britain. Stonehenge. Myth had it that people that pleaded there enough, mysteriously disappeared and reappeared in an altered universe or dimension.

It was a long shot, but he couldn't live in this dimension anymore, not when there was nothing for him here. Not when his family and friends were not alive.

Harry appeared in a flash, apperating was far easier and less time consuming than traveling by car. A storm was brewing over Stonehenge, and to Harry's luck drove away all the tourist that had come to see the the mysterious and magnificent stone structures.

It was already raining, and thunder bellowed through out the sky. The stone floor was slick and puddles appeared everywhere.

Harry sat on one of the fallen stones and stared at another, as the rain became a pouring mess of water. He sat there, in silence as he became soaked. He didn't know what to say and despite his situation, felt silly to say anything.

So, he just sat there and soon, emotions began welling in him. It started with a gentle sob, but grew into wail as he fell on his knees. Memories began flooding through him as the rain grew harder and harder.

His and Ginny's wedding, their children's birth, him becoming a God-Father. All of them bringing another wave of despair that trumped the other.

He leaned his head against one of the rocks, just as lightning began creeping towards Stonehenge. Time passed, and before he knew it, the lightning cackled and flashed around the stone monument.

But Harry paid no heed to it. He was too sad and miserable to move. Thunder in the sky boomed louder and lighting flashed through the sky, brighter than ever.

"Please.", he quietly begged. He didn't want this life anymore. He didn't care if he wasn't the Chosen One anymore, he just wanted a life where he was happy.

"Please."

.

.

.

.

Then a lightning bolt, much larger than the rest, flashed and struck Stonehenge, completely obliterating the large stones, and Harry.

Those who were close enough to see the gigantic lightning bolt, swore that they saw a bright, blue light come from its strike point. The lightning bolt was so large and powerful that thunder emitting from it, sounded of through out the island of Britain.

But as soon the lightning bolt disappeared. The storm just vanished, leaving a smoldering, circular burn in the circle of stone as its mark.

* * *

><p>Harry, slowly opened his eyes, only to close them quickly from the dazzling display of colors. He let his eyes adjust to the brilliant light, and soon he could fully enjoy the colors and lights.<p>

All types of colors swam by him, like a river full of fish. Some drifted to another part of the swarm, others grew faster and passed other colors, and others kept the same pace, as all the colors swarmed the same way.

Then something emerged from the river of color; an orb of a non-descriptive features, floated down to him and stopped right in front of him. It changed colors every time he identified the one before it.

"I think some answers are in order.", the orb said, in an omnipresent, feminine voice.

"Where am I?" asked Harry, looking around the the seemingly endless plains of color.

"The plains of Oblivion. The region in between Heaven and Hell." she responded. She began floating around Harry.

"You asked for help didn't you? You wanted a different life, correct?" she said turning towards him.

"I am here to bestow that new life on you. But be warned.", the orb continued. "You will no longer be completely _human._" Seeing Harry's puzzled face the orb continued.

"What I mean is you'll keep your human mind, but it will be inside another being's body. But probably the most important thing is that you are no longer the Chosen One. But you have been tasked with protecting the new one." she said.

"What will I be?" Harry questioned. He was overjoyed at getting the new life, but he wanted a body where he could be at least helpful in.

"Do not fear. You will have three forms. If you find one not to your liking, just choose another one." she said. "If you want to change forms, just concentrate your magic to your heart."

Before Harry could say anything, the orb cut him off. "I'm sorry, but we don't have much time left. Remember your task, protect the Chosen One. The world is much more dangerous and evil. When you find the Chosen One you will know."

And with that bright light filed Harry's eyes and darkness soon followed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The gentle flow of water on his face woke Harry. Slowly he blinked, sunlight was filling the woody area where he laid and a small river ran past him.

He slowly rose on his limbs trying to stand up, only to fall on his chin. His legs were trembling and they felt strange.

He turned his head towards the water, looking for his reflection, only to almost fall onto his back in surprise. Instead of the face of a human, he had the face of a lizard.

'_ A Komodo Dragon_' Harry thought, looking at his reflection. He recognized the facial structure from his many visits to the zoo with his family. He had emerald eyes, and instead of gray scales he had black ones.

He awkwardly moved his jaws, they were much heavier and required more power to move, and he showed his fangs. They gleamed white and were extremely sharp.

Harry slowly tried to get up and tried moving his legs in a position where it could support his now massive body. Each of his foot were tipped with sharp claws that easily dug into the soft sand.

After some practice, walking around the cove he was in, Harry got the hang of it. His long tail helped keep his balance and his legs were now powerful enough to support his body. His jaws were also powerful. He could snap right through a large branch and his scales protected him from most things.

"_You will have three forms. If you want to change forms, concentrate your magic to your heart." _the orb's voice floated in his head.

'Well,' he thought in his head, ' my as well give it a try.'

Harry stood still and stiffened, willing his magic to find his way into his heart. Magic flowed through him, the same power that help him control the elements and defy physics. He saw/felt the magic venture towards his heart.

Then it was gone. All his magic was suddenly gone. Harry fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath. His magic in and out of his reserves were just gone. He was weak, he never felt this weak before. All traces of magic were gone, which was not good. He needed rest, if he used a spell or any type of magic it could potentially kill him.

He didn't know how long he laid there on the river, but as soon as he felt a small spike of magic form in him, he slowly got up.

His new form was taller, he was sure of it. And stronger. He still stood on four legs, but each one were much stronger. His jaws were longer and heavier, but his tail was much shorter. He walked around his cove again to get a feel for his new form.

His magic reserves were still down, so he would have to wait a while before he could transform. Harry climbed out of the small cove, which was easy because of his size.

It was summer, he could tell from the extreme heat. Sunset was coming, orange rays of light were flooding the small woodlands he was in. His heavy footfall snapped branches and leaves underneath him and smaller creatures fled.

After a while Harry broke through the foliage, to come upon a large field of tall grass and flowers. Tucked away in the corner of the field was a large house, much like the Burrow, but more sophisticated.

Harry was pretty sure that a muggle family lived inside the house, so he decided to leave the area, or have the government after him.

He was about to stroll away when something bumped into him. He looked down to see a small, red head, girl looking up at him. Harry nearly had a heart attack when he thought the girl was a muggle. He didn't have any magic to wipe her memory, plus he didn't know he could cast a spell in this form. He relaxed a bit feeling the smaller girl's magic. It was small but it had nobility in it. A very old and noble blood ran through her.

Compared to the little girl, Harry was a gargantuan. His second form stood at almost 8 feet high and the little girl was only about 2 1/2 feet high. But the little girl had no fea r, only curiosity danced within her eyes.

Then she did something he did not expect. She lifted her hands up and raised them. It was a clear sign she wanted him to carry her. He learned that from his own kids.

Harry didn't know what to do. The girl was strange, but who was he to deny her wish? It wasn't like he was going to hurt her. So, Harry slumped down to a height where the girl could get on. She happily settled on his head and cutely pointed at the large house in the meadow. Sighing, Harry obliged.

* * *

><p>Violet Potter had a happy life. She had graduated from Hogwarts with a degree as a Potions Brewer along with her best friend Severus Snape, and her husband James, who became an Auror Captain.<p>

The two were rivals, but good friends. James had actually insisted that Sev and his other best friend, Sirius Black, be the God-Fathers. Sev and Sirius were overjoyed.

Than just 5 years after their wedding they were given the best gift of all. A healthy baby girl. She had green eyes, and ginger hair. They named her Lily after her own Grandmother. She was the joy of their lives, and Sev and Sirius spoiled her rotten.

Right at the moment they were playing hide and seek. Violet was actually getting a bit worried, but then a gurgle caught her attention and she smiled. She knew that noise from anywhere. She turned around, but nearly screamed in fright.

There was her baby girl, her precious light in a dark world, sitting upon a eight foot tall, emerald eyed, four legged, ebony scaled terror. Its almost three inch long fangs were visible between its powerful jaws and its claws could probably tear her to shreds.

But its eyes held no malice or bad intent beneath its surface. It seemed to be quite happy with the toddler on his head. Slowly he bent forward, letting Lily hop off and walk into her mother's arms.

Violet backed up only to trip and fall on her back, making it almost impossible to escape. But the beast didn't attack, it had settled on its stomach and only stared at her.

A few tense moments passed before Violet dared someone else with less courage wouldn't do. She raised her hand and rubbed the beast's snout. It didn't bite her like she feared and she was grateful for that. Instead the beast just closed its eyes and seemingly enjoyed it.

Violet never seen such a creature before. Not during her classes in Hogwarts or on any creature book she had read. It was either the beast was the first of its kind, or...

"You're all by yourself?" she asked. She wasn't sure the beast could understood, but surprisingly it nodded its head approvingly.

"Are you male?" It nodded its head again. Lily was struggling in her arms. It seemed she wanted to go back to the beast. Violet gave the beast a look and it nodded its head. She released Lily from her arms and allowed her to go back to the creature. Lily toddled over to him and began climbing on top of him. They sat their for awhile, letting Lily climb all over the beast. Then a loud howl came from the foliage around the house.

Violet grabbed Lily of the beast, as he rose from his stomach and turned to the source of the noise. He stood protectively in front of them, the sound of snapping leaves and branches coming closer.

"Violet!" She turned and saw her husband, James, running towards her, only to stop and look. She thought he was looking at the beast, but when she turned around she saw what he saw.

There appearing out of the foliage were werewolves. Not the real ones, those only appeared on nights with full moons. These were Animagus. The only way they could have that form was to drink the blood of a pure blood Werewolf. To do that was either to kill one yourself or be allies with one, and sense the only ones that allies were the one sided with the Dark Upstart, known as Lord Voldemort. They were sent here to kill them.

There were four werewolves, each a head taller than her. Their wicked black claws, silver fur, and blood red eyes, were just what her nightmare were made of. They growled loudly, leering at the Ebony Beast, who stood in front of them, a rumbling noise coming from it throat.

Then they charged.

It was evident that the beast was slower. Even with four strong legs, his bulk slowed him down. But that didn't stop him as he charged at the werewolves.

The wolves were on him now. The first one was rammed in the chest by Ebony, her nickname for him, and was thrown back a good number of feet. Two jumped on his back and began clawing at him. The third wolf was not as lucky, he was caught in the head by swift strike from Ebony's paws, breaking its neck and leaving multiple wounds on its neck.

One of the wolves on his back was snatched off, its leg caught by Ebony's powerful jaws before being thrown into the air and then caught again. A sickening crack and a loud screech of agony was heard as Ebony's fangs sunk into the wolf's flesh.

The remaining Werewolf remained on his back, still clawing and tearing into Ebony, ignoring its comrades' deaths. Blood began pouring off his as Ebony was thrashing around, trying to get the wolf off his back. Then he stopped and rose to his back legs before falling on his back, crushing the Werewolf in the process.

After stumbling back to his full height, Ebony looked at the crushed body of the wolf, before giving a loud, powerful roar of triumph. He stumbled a bit before he limped over to them. Violet made her way to him and examined the wound, despite James' pleads while he held Lily. Streaks of flesh were missing from his back, the black scales were knocked out from the battle exposing the flesh below. They were healing though, the scales were growing back already, but the blood was still flowing. If not bandaged or stopped, Ebony would die of blood loss.

"I'll be right back alright? I'm just going to get some stuff to help you okay?" Violet said as she turned to the house. Ebony gave a pained groan, but nodded in understanding. Violet ran into the house and began gathering supplies. James followed her in and shut the door forcefully.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, looking out the window, checking on Ebony. Lily was still in his arms.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to help him." Violet said as she put multiple healing supplies in a large bag.

"Why! You don't know what that things is, much less you now want to help it!" he said persistently.

"James, he helped us. Those wolves could have killed us, but he risked his life for us! Now if you excuse me, I am going to help our savior.", Violet said, walking out the door, leaving a baffled James there.

**Lordofire here, hope you guys like my chapter. Tell me what you think. Updated monthly**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry groaned as the woman applied some ointment to his back. It stung a lot, but it didn't help the pain already afflicted on him from the Werewolves wicked claws. He rarely killed anyone, neither in the gruesome matter that he did.

The women finally applied the bandages to his back, which began making his wounds feel a bit better. When the last of her bandages were applied to his back. He gingerely rose on his large legs and began trotting back to the large forest surrounding the area. Harry needed rest, his magic reserves were still down, and now were being drained away by helping to heal his wounds.

He drowsily over to a large pine tree and laid down, trying to snuggle into himself for any sort of warmth to protect him from the cold winds blowing in from the north. Harry wished he knew how to produce flames or conjure it, but he seriously doubted it was possible. So he settled down and tried his best to ignore the increasingly cold winds.

.

.

.

.

Smoke. Thats what woke him. The undeniable smell of flames, burning something to ash. He knew that scent from anywhere. He practically grew up with it. Now, with his enhanced smell, it was more crisp and agitating to him. It burned his lungs and made him cough up a fit.

Harry slowly rose, feeling his magic reserves restored to their proper states. He then began making his way to the source of the smell. He just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

.

.

.

.

Harry's black scales perfectly blended in with the foliage, as he silently crept his way to the fire. As he had feared, it was the woman's house. He scanned his emerald eyes around the property. A large lone figure stood by the house, while several black robed figures stood next to them. In front of them, made Harry's heart scream in rage.

The woman and her husband were on the grass, bleeding, while their daughter was a couple of feet away from them, with another figure. The figure gave off a more menacing aura. Even this far away he could hear their pleading and cries.

Then a voice like a sword against a rock spoke up, "This is the price you pay for defying me, Mudblood. Gorn kill the child." it spoke with such malice that he knew instantly who it was. Voldemort.

The Giant raised one of its arms and was prepared to slam it down on the chid before Harry made a move. Time seemed to slow down as Harry galloped towards them. He didn't know how he made it in time, but he did. Harry slammed himself into the Giant and, despite the size difference, had knocked him off balance. It fell backwards, right on to the burning house.

A pillar of burning wood pierced it body as it sank even further onto it, its flesh being burned and pierced at the same time. The Giant's agonizing screams filled the air as it was burned alive. Its body began festering and charring up as the fire began eatting it alive. The pillar of wood While the Giant burned, Harry turned to the the crowd and gave off a roar of challenge at them.

* * *

><p>Violet never believed in Guardian Angels, but when Ebony has bashed his way in to protect her she believed he was sent from the heavens to protect her.<p>

She knew she was going to die soon. She was bleeding out pretty badly from her arm and abdomen, and by the time help would come she would bleed out like her husband. James had fought to the end, taking out many of Voldemort's mindless minions before he fell, dead.

Voldemort, the insane, dark, powerful leader of the new dark empire, made purely of pureblood fascits families. He had come to kill Lily, apparently who had become the Chosen One, some stupid character for a crazy person's 'prophesy'. They had tried to hide but they had tracked them all the way here.

She began crawling towards Lily, who sat their, thankfully asleep. It hurt to move and her head began clouding with drowsiness.

While Ebony was busy with attacking the wizards who had arrived with Voldemort, the dark wizard had made his way to Lily and stood a couple of feet away, his wand raised and pointed at the her.

'Come on, move!' Violet mentally yelled to herself. She could feel her life slowly ebbing away from her as continued her pursuit towards her baby.

After a few, pain filled minutes of desperate crawling, Lily, who was as pale as a white sheet, wrapped her tired and bloody arms around her precious one, ignoring the malice filled laugh of her attacker.

She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep with her baby in her arms, but she knew she would never will again. She would leave her baby in a unforgiving world with no one to take care of her. Would she die in the cold of the winter, starving and had cried so much no more tears were to be shed.

No, her guardian would protect her. The beast who had come back to save her. Yes Ebony would take care of her.

"She's in your hands now Ebony." Lily said, her voice no more than a pathetic whisper. But despite her quiet voice, Ebony's head rose to her voice, his emerald eyes full of sadness, but understanding.

"Avada Kadabra!" the spell was said. Time slowed down as the soul destroying magic inched its way towards her. She hugged her baby closer to her chest, nothing stopped the flow of tears pouring from her eyes.

Then, it struck. Violet could feel it tear her mind and soul apart. So much pain all at once nearly broke her. She could feel her mind dying away before it was all replaced with a comforting warmth. Death was near.

"Protect her Ebony.", she could barely think, but the thought went through her head and from her mouth. Then she closed her eyes and breathed her last breath.

.

.

.

.

Lily began nudging her mother, but even with her young mind she knew she was alone. She no longer had anyone to take care of her. No one would care if she hurt herself. No one would watch over her.

The bad man was approaching her now. He was laughing too, not like her dad's filled with joy, his laugh was full of malice. He pointed the long stick at her, and uttered a few words of gibberish and the same green light was hurtled at her.

She could feel the evil of it and it crushed her spirit. But for a second she could feel her mother's arm wrap around her again and she was lulled to sleep with her gentle hum of a lullaby.

.

.

.

.

Harry bashed another wizard away with his paw, slamming him to a tree. With his scales, their mediocre spells just bounced off his body.

He needed to get to Lily. She was unconscious and right beside the screaming and crumbling Lord Voldemort, who's wicked body was being destroyed by a pink light that was eating away from his body. Soon nothing was left but a simple cloak and a cracked wand.

Harry began running towards her, crushing several wizards on the way. He certainly was bigger than her, so Harry had to be careful where he stood, as he protected her from the barrage of spells being cast at him. His armor was failing now, they were using more powerful spells that burned through his scales. But Violet's words put a fire in his chest, that kept him going.

Fire.

Fire.

FIRE.

**FIRE!**

He could feel new magic fill him as his body grew and grew. Large wings sprouted out of his back, as it grew, straightened, and spines began to stick out. His long elongated and spines and ridges began growing on his body. His tail lashed out with a large whip like blade at the end. And on his head, in addition to sharp fangs, two pares of mandibles appeared, one on the top of his jaw, the other on the bottom. Before, his second form was twice as big as a human. Now, his third form was nearly ten times the size of his second form.

Despite the serious lack of magic, Harry lashed out with a screech and emerald fire, that burned the nearby vegetation and any Death Eaters. The remaining wizards fled from the dragon burning away their forces, before they were caught by several teams of aurors, who were frantically making their way to the Potter's house.

Harry's mind had discarded any means of his human mind. It was replaced by pure instinct that drove him to protect Lily from everything. Even the Aurors.

He snarled and blasted emerald flames at the wizards, keeping them at a safe distance, while he stood above Lily.

While he slashed the Aurors away, and chipping off ice that had formed on him from several magic attacks, Harry felt a massive, but familiar aura being built. He turned his head, ignoring the Aurors who sent more spells at him.

Striding towards him, with a long grey beard, and shimmering blue robes, along with a pointy hat, was Albus Dumbledore. He still had the calm and kind aura around him, that soothed Harry to stop his attack.

When Dumbledore was mere feet away from his head, he raised his hand, now filled with glimmering magic, and pressed against his snout. Instantly, he felt himself relax and he heard Dumbledore's soothing voice.

"Calm yourself, Great One. The small one is in good hands. Your Guard Duty is over.", he said, with sad kindness. Harry felt himself go faint as his mind began shutting down and he fell slump on the ground.

.

.

.

.

"Dumbledore! What is going on here?" said the now apperated Minister, Cornelius Fudge. "We heard the Potter Manor was attacked and we came as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid, even with all our precautions, Violet and James Potter were killed this evening." he said glumly. "However, their heir lives, guarded by the beast. Where is Lily?" Dumbledore said, looking around for any signs of the child.

"Right here sir." said an Auror, holding a bundle of blankets, wrapped around the smal female infant."We healed most of her wounds, but the lightning scar on her head won't come off."

"Albus, you don't think?" Cornelius said, with fright.

"I don't think. I know this is where the Killing Curse hit." he said. "But it seems that Lily some how survived." he said.

"Well can you find out how she did it? If we could learn we could save countless...'

" Before you finish that sentence Minister, I don't know the answer." Dumbledore said, before two more bodies were apperated to the field.

A young man with oily black hair, along with another man, with a wild unkept patch of hair, hurried towards Dumbledore.

"Where is she?" they both asked at the same time.

"Sirius, Professor Snape, your God-Daughter is alive and well." he answered, putting Lily in Sirius's arm.

"Headmaster, how did Lily even survive the attack? With Voldemort nearby along with his band of Death Eaters wouldn't leave her alive!" Snape said frantically.

"Severus, I can only answer one half of your question, for the answer to the other eludes me. The reason she survived being attacked by Voldemort's army, is sleeping over there." Dumbledore said, pointing at the slumbering Dragon, surrounded by emerald fire.

"What is that?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore stared at the Dragon for a few moments before answering "I don't know."


End file.
